Warm on Winter Nights
by Hidden Guardian
Summary: ONESHOT. MILD LEMON. THE CUTE AND CUDDLY, NOT TOO EXPLICIT KIND. After running around on a cold winter night, Cain decides to warm up with a hot bath. In the midst of the steam, a conversation about 'indecent relationships' gets started.


Cain moaned softly as the soapy cloth ran over his arms, leaving trails of bubbles in its wake. Water trailed down his cheeks and neck as he sat in the tub, letting his head fall back against the side. "This feels good," he muttered, crossing his legs and closing his eyes.

Riff pulled back and put more soap on the rag before he started to trace Cain's prominent collar bone. "You haven't yet explained to my satisfaction how you got so dirty in the first place," he pointed out, wiping off a drop of water on his cheek by rubbing it against his shoulder.

The raven-haired boy almost blushed before he took on a more haughty tone. "Something of a confrontation that I dare say I won," he announced. Truthfully, it was all that damn doctor's fault; he had thought that grabbing his little assistant might make his brother a bit more… agreeable. Instead, Cassain had flipped him clean into the mud and left him there while the two made their escape.

But Riff would get onto him if he knew that.

"Please don't come home looking like this too often, Lord Cain. Miss Merry Weather was afraid that you had been hurt."

Cain smirked and cracked one eye open. "What about you, Riff? Were you worried about me?"

Riff blushed lightly. "I always worry about you when you go out and get yourself into dangerous situations only to escape by the ends of your hair."

"I see." Cain crooned as Riff cleaned the mud off of his chest, and his eyelashes fluttered as the cloth brushed against the sensitive nipples on his chest. "Haa, so warm."

"It was very cold out tonight, wasn't it? I assumed you would want a warm bath if you had been running about in the freezing wind."

"You assumed correctly," he purred. "**You** weren't out in this weather, were you, Riff?"

"Of course I was, Sir; I had to look for you."

"Had to?" Cain repeated, coquettishly.

Riff closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing to wash him. "I told you, My Lord, I was worried."

"Have you gotten a warm bath yet, then?" he asked.

"No, My Lord," Riff replied, moving the cloth down Cain's stomach before he paused, in a way he had probably hoped was subtle but that Cain picked up on instantly, and moved to his sides.

"You're probably _freezing_, aren't you, Riff?" Cain asked, sitting up a bit. "There's room in here for at least three people if they're good enough friends; why don't you strip off and climb on in? I can finish cleaning myself. Maybe."

Riff blushed to the roots of his hair and stuttered, which was the exact response that Cain had been going for. "U-um, no, no thank you, My Lord, it… it's not proper."

"Since when have I cared about what's proper?" Cain replied, snorting. "Riff, as your employer, I demand you get into this bathtub!"

"Lord Cain!" Riff protested again.

Cain groaned and stood up in the water, reaching over the edge of the tub and grabbing Riff's jacket. "Lord Cain!" Cain let out a grunt as he pulled, slipping right back down into the water and pulling Riff right in on top of him. There was a huge splash that sent most of the water rushing over the edge of the tub and onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry, My Lord!" Riff stated, loudly, trying to scramble up so that he would stop crushing his little master.

Cain just laughed, loudly. "Oh, stop it, Riff. I'm fine, and at least you're getting warm now, right? You're already soaked, so you might as well strip off and get clean. Come to think of it, it's only been one or two times that I've ever seen you without your work jacket on," he mused.

"I can't," Riff repeated.

Cain's eyes flashed. "Then I will." He pounced on his manservant and started to strip his uniform off. Riff struggled and protested, but Cain grabbed his collar and jerked his face close.

"Stop it. I just don't want you catching a cold, especially with the Doctor and his boy running about. Humor me."

Riff sighed but knew that, when Cain got like this, there was no fighting him. "You'll look away?" he asked.

"If I want to." Cain smirked but demurely folded his hands over his eyes. "I'm not watching."

Riff was still embarrassed as he finished taking off his white, button-up shirt and then turned his back to Cain so he could strip off the pants that were now plastered to his legs by the warm water.

"No underwear? My goodness, Riff!"

Riff jumped up. "Lord Cain, you said you wouldn't look!"

"No I didn't. I implied it, and you fell for it."

The silver-haired man turned around to give him a firm talking to, but Cain lunged forward and rested against Riff's side, caressing his chest with one hand. "What are you doing, Lord Cain?"

"Does it hurt?" Cain softly rubbed over the red, puckered burn scar on his manservant's chest, ignoring the fact that he was pressed to warm, smooth flesh as he did so.

"No. It's funny, I don't even remember getting it. I figure it must be from the accident."

Cain nodded and sat down in Riff's lap, getting another squeak. "Want me to tell you a little secret, Riff?"

"If… if you want to?"

"You're really attractive under those stiff clothes." Riff turned **red**. "And I've also been curious about something for a while."

"Something?" Riff managed to gasp out, fully aware that he was sounding like an idiot.

"Not too long ago, you remember Count Merle was charged with 'indecent relationships'? No one knew exactly _what_ had happened - old widow? Merry's age girl? Animal? Just recently, I found out the truth. He was arrested for sodomy with Virson's sixteen-year-old whelp."

Riff blinked and clamored up, knocking Cain right into the water. "Lord Cain, you certainly can't mean-!"

"Am I that disgusting, Riff?" he asked, looking up at him with his huge, gold and emerald eyes. "I know it's not usual, but since when have _I_ been usual? I'll even be the female, since it's supposed to hurt."

He crawled right back into Riff's lap. "Please? I'm really, really curious about it. I won't ever tell anyone." Riff moaned as Cain lowered himself, pressing his perfect, plump bottom into his lap.

"This is absolutely forbidden!"

"So are killing people, digging up graves, collecting poisons, attending séances, and everything else that we do." Cain leaned forward and started to bite at Riff's collar bone. "I want to do this."

Riff took a deep breath and sighed, shaking his head. "If you insist, My Lord." Cain smiled at him and wrapped his legs around his waist, leaning up and kissing Riff deeply for the very first time. Cain moaned softly, reaching up to grip the soft, silvery hair.

"You just relax," Cain whispered. "I'll take care of everything. Just enjoy it." Cain reached over and grabbed the slippery soap and lathered it all over his small, un-calloused hands. He gently ran them over Riff's skin, making the larger male moan softly.

"Does it feel good?" the earl whispered, smirking, as he moved along his strong shoulders, arms, and chest. "This is what you always end up doing to me. Now you know why I enjoy it so much." Riff nodded, mouth dry.

Cain reached down under the water and gave his manhood a gentle squeeze. Riff jerked up and grabbed Cain's wrist. "Shh," Cain soothed. "I told you, relax and let me make you feel good." He ran his thumb over the swollen tip and pressed his teeth against Riff's jaw, warning him to calm down and stay still.

The manservant could feel his eyes rolling back in his skull. He knew that there was nothing embarrassing, per se, about enjoying the touches; certain parts of human anatomy have no sexuality.

"Relax," Cain repeated as he shifted forward and held Riff gently in his hand as he seated himself on Riff's length, eyes huge at the pain.

"L-Lord Cain. It… it will hurt less if you g-get it over with, quickly," Riff whispered, wrapping his arms around Cain and rubbing his scarred back. At this point, he knew there was no turning back. He was a sodomite, now, all because Cain was curious. But wasn't that the story of his life?

Cain nodded and moved down quickly, moaning as his nails dug into Riff's skin. Riff hissed but continued to caress his skin. "You're alright, My Lord," he murmured, kissing his cheeks and forehead softly, wanting to comfort him.

"Stings," Cain admitted. "It hurts. I wasn't expecting it to be this bad."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No. It won't hurt any less if I stop now, right?" Cain asked with a little crooked smile. He slowly started to bounce his hips up and down on Riff's shaft, trying to find a way to make the self-forced invasion of his body comfortable.

"If I might? Lord Cain, I learned of something in medical school…." Riff gently guided Cain's hips forward and knew that he had found _exactly_ what he was looking for when the skinny raven-haired teen shrieked.

"Oh, do that again!" Cain demanded, pulling back to stare him straight in the eyes. Riff smiled weakly and pulled Cain down onto the same spot again, wanting to get more noise from him. "Yes, Riff! Ah, this _does_ feel good!" he mused.

Riff laughed and bucked up into the slender boy, realizing that the two of them were headed into a nose dive into insanity with grins on their faces. "We're going to hell, My Lord."

"Riff, we've been going to hell for a long time, for worse things than this." He gave his servants the perfect 'come and get me' grin and Riff flipped them so that Cain was pressed against the slick tile of the tub while he was used with rapid thrusts. He moaned and rocked with Riff's movements, and started to feel something coil up in his stomach.

"R-Riff!"

"Lord Cain…." Cain clawed down Riff's back as he felt himself release on their stomachs while Riff filled him from behind. "Oh God," he panted, letting his head fall back and laughing almost crazily. "Look at the two of us now. The water all over the floor, for example," he said, waving a hand around, "it's probably raining in the servant's quarters."

"Just imagine if your sister were to walk in here now," Riff said, a bit more seriously. "We should clean up." He climbed out of the tub and started to soak up the water with several towels.

Cain watched him, appreciatively eyeing the strong, broad back and shoulders. "You know what, Riff?"

"What, Lord Cain?" he asked.

"I bet you're warmer now."


End file.
